Ol' Red
by Jenna aka Kitty
Summary: A little fic from the song Ol' Red. Please read. It's only a little oneshot. Oh, It's about Joey [AU Oneshot]


Jenna: This is a song fic based on Ol' Red, By Blake Shelton, One on my fave songs. It's a little AU. Enjoy, and I don't own.  
  
*****  
  
~Well I caught my wife with another man~ ~And it cost me ninety nine~ ~On a prison farm in Georgia~ ~Close to the Florida line~  
  
Joey was now 30. He was walking home early to surprise his girl friend, Mai. He had been working long hours, and hadn't had much time for her, but now he he had gotten the whole week off to be with her. He opened the door and froze at the site he saw. Mai was on the couch, with Marik. In authors' terms, they were having a lemon. Mai pulled the covers around her and pushed Marik into the bedroom closing it. Joey was still frozen in shock.  
  
"Joseph, It's over" she said firmly  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
The cop shoved a struggling Joey into the cop car and dusted his hands off. "What did this one do" asked another cop. The first cop climbed in the drivers seat.  
  
"Attempt at murdering a man" He said...  
  
~Well I'd been here for two long years~ ~I finally made the warden my friend~ ~And so he sentenced me to a life of ease~ ~Taking care of Ol Red~  
  
Joey sat in his cell, laying in his orange jump suit on his bed. He had been there for 2 long years, kissing up to Warden Kaiba. He hated it but maybe he could get out of this dump earlier than his now 97 year sentence. He heard keys against the metal bars and looked to see a cop opening the door.  
  
"Get up" he said "Ward' wants ta see ya"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Seto Kaiba turned to face the blonde from his comfortable spinning chair.  
  
"Your ok, Mutt" he said and missed the look of hate for the blonde's nickname in Joey's eyes. "I've decided to put you with your own kind" He dropped a file on the desk between them. It was a full typed out profile and paper clipped to the front was a picture of a blood hound "You get to take care of Ol' Red..."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"You have to take care of Old Red?" asked Tristan. Him, Joey, and (Yami)Bakura were sitting at a lunch table, each with a tray of 'food' or more commonly known as slop. Tristan was Joey's cell mate and had been thrown into jail for robbing a convenience store and beating up a cop.  
  
"Yeah" said Joey in a bored tone "Damn Ward'"  
  
"You must have the easiest job" said Bakura shoveling down his food. He had been thrown in jail for the works: Robbing banks, resisting arrest, beating his brother Ryou, destruction of government property, and smearing a cop in chocolate, you name it, he's done it.  
  
"How can you eat that junk?" asked Tristan grimacing at the site  
  
"It's rotten an moldy" commented Joey  
  
"Exactly!" said the white haired man and he threw his tray over his shoulder, hitting a guy in the head "You gonna eat that?" Both his jail mates pushed their trays towards Bakura, who literally inhaled the green fluffy goo.  
  
"So what's the story with this 'Ol' Red'?" asked Joey. He hadn't been there nearly as long at these two and still didn't know much...  
  
~Now Ol' Red he's the damnedest dog that I've ever seen~ ~Got a nose that can smell a two day trail~ ~He's a four legged tracking machine~ ~You can consider yourself mighty lucky~ ~To get past the gators and the quicksand beds~ ~But all these years that I've been here~ ~Ain't nobody got past Red~  
  
"Are you saying you've never heard of Old Red?" asked Tristan. Bakura licked his fingers in the background. "He's like a 4 legged red tracking machine. Sniffed Big Pete out from a 2 day trail" he thumbed behind him, to the same guy that Bakura's tray had hit, who was looking around suspiciously for who hit him in the head "He was lucky to get past the quicksand and gators but Red caught him. Nobody's ever gotten past Ol' Red for the 5 years I've been here. He even caught Bakura"  
  
"That dog cheated!" Bakura declared, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"How can I dog cheat?" asked Joey  
  
~And the warden sang~ ~Come on somebody~ ~Why don't you run~ ~Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun~ ~Get my lantern~ ~Get my gun~ ~Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes~  
  
The warden's door slammed open and an officer walked up to the turned around chair. "Sir, we have a jail break, it's Duke Devilin, the con gambler" Kaiba smirked and stood up  
  
"Get my lantern and gun" he ordered and the cop ran out, "Red's been itchin' for some fun" he grabbed a trench coat and left for the hunt "Red'll have him treed before the morning sun..."  
  
~Well I paid off the guard and I slipped out a letter~ ~To my cousin up in Tennessee~ ~Oh and he brought down a blue tick hound~ ~She was pretty as she could be~ ~Well they penned her up in the swampland~ ~'Bout a mile just south of the gate~ ~And I'd take Ol' Red for his evening run~ ~I'd just drop him off and wait~  
  
Joey had been taking care of Red for about a month now and had a plan all worked out. Duke had been freed from solitary confinement this morning. There was this one guard that he had befriended, Tea, and he had slipped out a letter to his friend, Yugi, in Tennessee.  
  
"Good morning Wheeler" said Tea "You got a letter" she handed him the envelope and left. Joey smirked and tore open the letter. It read:  
  
"Dear Joey,  
  
Ok, I'll bring Lil' Blue a mile south of the gate and I'll meet you there on Red's next walk"  
  
"Bingo" said Joey, and he tore up the letter and threw it in the garbage  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Good seeing you Yug'" said Joey as they shook hands. His other hand held Ol' Red's leash, and Ol' Red him self was sniffing excitedly at the large dog carrier, which held a pretty blue tick hound.  
  
"Good to see you to Joey" said Yugi "Are you sure this is going to work"  
  
"Positive" said Joey confidently  
  
~And the warden sang~ ~Come on somebody~ ~Why don't you run~ ~Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun~ ~Get my lantern~ ~Get my gun~ ~Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes~  
  
Seto Kaiba watched out his window to keep a hawk eye on the criminals "Come on some body, I dare you to run" he smirked as he saw Wheeler come back from Red's evening run "Ol' Red is itchin' to have some fun. He'll have you treed before the morning comes, Mutt"  
  
~Now Ol' Red got real used to seeing~ ~His lady every night~ ~And so I kept him away for three or four days~ ~And waited till the time got right~  
  
Joey couldn't mask his happiness as he ate lunch, I mean he actually ate it. Tristan was curious and Bakura was a little grouchy because he didn't get to eat the blonde's lunch.  
  
"What are you so happy?" asked Tristan finally, and Joey smiled and whispered to both of them  
  
"I'm breaking out of here" he said  
  
"Wha..." Tristan started to yell, but Joey covered his mouth  
  
"Shhhh, moron" whispered Joey  
  
"Are you crazy?!" whispered Tristan "What about Ol' Red?!"  
  
"I got it aaaaaall worked out" the blonde said mysteriously and gave the rest of his slop to the still hungry Bakura, who gobbled it down happily  
  
~Well I made my run with the evenin' sun~ ~And I smiled when I heard 'em let Red out~ ~'Cause I was headed north to Tennessee~ ~And Ol' Red was headed south~  
  
Joey heard the alarm go off as he ran from the jail. The sun was setting to his left as he ran. He smiled as he heard Red barking and running in the other direction. About a mile or 2 north of running he saw Yugi sitting in his truck, engine running, shotgun seat door opened. The blonde jumped in and they were off, The biggest grin on the escapee's face, wishing he could see the look on Kaiba's face.  
  
~And the warden sang~ ~Come on somebody~ ~Why don't you run~ ~Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun~ ~Get my lantern~ ~Get my gun~ ~Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes~  
  
Kaiba was staring at the site before him. Ol' Red was licking Lil' Blue and laid down beside her, 5 red haired pups cuddling up to mom. Tea was smiling happily as she petted and talked in baby talk to the pups.  
  
"Damn you Wheeler" Kaiba Growled "Damn you and your Little Blue too"  
  
~Now there's red haired blue ticks all in the South~ ~Love got me in here and love got me out~  
  
*****  
  
Jenna: Hehehe, I nice little fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it ^__^ Please leave a nice review. 


End file.
